Shancai
is a kunoichi of Tsumegakure. The self-proclaimed bodyguard of Tsumegakure's [[Guanyin|'Empress']], she would earn this distinction after defending the latter from the cruel and vindictive jealousy of the other concubines. However, this is not where the woman's story begins. Originally a white zetsu clone, they snuck away from the main lines once the tide had turned; for they recognized the end of their stake in the battle as their brethren were struck down one after another by the War Hero. Fear running rampant in their mind, the Zetsu Clone took the opportunity to disappear in the chaos and aftermath; wandering for years on end, they would avoid the major villages and several minor ones, before stumbling upon the Claws village and an unfortunate woman. Seizing the moment, they would kill and consume her, adopting her form before altering it to suit their own needs. Only after becoming her would they realize who she belonged to. Since the change, she has gained notoriety as Nature's Beautiful Poison (風月女帝毒薬, Fūgetsu Dokuyaku) for her appearance and the sinister application of her skill. Background Personality As a White Zetsu, they possessed the same pride as their brethren, freely boasting of their intellectual and physical superiority over humans and shinobi unlike. Moreover, they were more than happy to crush said shinobi, enjoying the shinobi's growing despair as they were infiltrated and overran. When in battle, they largely held to the "strong will survive and the weak will die" philosophy, classifying those who died as weak. This would extend to its own brethren, believing those who perished at the hands of the "inferior" life forms were trash best discarded. They would later abandon these same comrades when the odds were stacked against them, ultimately rationalizing their cowardice as a "tactical retreat so the strong could survive", taking advantage of the chaotic battlefield as a cover. They appear deathly afraid of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the former for being able to easily uncover the White Zetsu in disguise before killing them, and the latter for slaughtering White Zetsu wholesale, learning of this from other White Zetsu. It was for this reason they avoided the major villages and several minor ones, knowing the repercussions of crossing paths with either. Their temperament would change little upon first becoming Shancai. They first killed the source of its appearance in cold blood before consuming the corpse to dispose of the evidence, holding true to its belief that humans were expendable. They would then adopt the dead concubine's form, modifying her appearance to their own liking before settling in the village, making use of her memories and personality to make sure nothing would appear remiss. Yet these same memories would torment Shancai, feeling a gruesome hate and jealousy boiling within that caused even the White Zetsu to shrink away. Mentally replaying the scenes within her mind would cause a new well of hatred to build. However, something inside her shifted seismically when the concubines finally rose to attack Guanyin, their vindictive nature and molded, vehement hate too much to bear any longer. Maybe it was Guanyin's peacefulness; maybe her non-judgemental expression as they bore down on her, eager to maim, torture and kill. But something in Shancai inclined her to stop. Her powers activating as she effortlessly knocked them out. A budding protectiveness took root that day, as Shancai would repeatedly discipline the other concubines, crushing their efforts with out a second thought. Her presence at Guanyin's side has become a near constant, as she looks for potential threats to the Empress. While loath to admit it publicly, the woman has softened to Guanyin in particular and humans in general, able to hold a semi-amicable conversation without resorting to grandstanding and patronizing tones. Likewise, Shan confessed to the Empress her sins, namely, how she came to be who she is; looking for some trace of forgiveness or acceptance. Much like Daoji (though she never properly knew him), she highly values the Empress's safety and well-being, more than willing to eliminate those who would threaten it, if only to keep the young Empress's purity untarnished. This includes ending concubines that get out of line. As a result, she's considered the Clairvoyant's Shield (透視後ろ盾, Tōshi Ushirodate). Appearance .]] Abilities Ninjutsu Trivia *Appearance wise, she is based on the long-haired version of Joan Alter from Fate/Grand Order. *She is based on the individual , translated as Shancai Tongzi in Chinese; she shares his name as well as the initial narrative of saving/protecting , albeit from different forces. The ramifications of this action also differ; whereas the original Shancai is liberated from his physically crippled state, this Shancai is rescued from her emotional ineptitude.